


Twas the Night before Christmas

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus goes downstairs to lay out the presents only to be distracted by his little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twas the Night before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, this is the first of many Christmas one-shots I’ve got hidden up my sleeves. It’s such a fluff filled time of the year that I simply couldn’t resist! I hope you all enjoy this. A huge thanks to onecelestialbeing for looking this over for me. I really appreciate it girl!
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me. I’m simply borrowing her characters. I am making no money from the posting of this story.

The Night Before Christmas

Hermione rolled over, poking Severus in the side. “Severus,” she whispered. She continued to whisper his name, becoming a little louder every time.

“Damn you, woman, I’m up,” Severus grumbled, shifting in his sleep.

Hermione sat up and got out of bed. She summoned her bath robe and wrapped it firmly around her waist. “Severus, it’s time.”

Severus grumbled under his breath, sitting up. Glancing at the clock, he groaned. “Hermione, it’s three o’clock in the morning.”

“That’s right, so you need to get your arse downstairs and put the presents under the tree!” Hermione said, putting her hands on her hips and giving him a stern look. “Stop acting like this is your first Christmas as a father.”

Severus reached up and pulled Hermione back onto the bed to give her a kiss. She kissed him back but quickly pulled away. “None of that. Go put those presents under the tree and then we can talk.”

“I don’t want to talk,” he growled, kissing her again.

She laughed, pushing him away. “Now, Severus.”

“Fine,” he said with a dramatic sigh. “Where are the gifts?”

“In my beaded bag. Be careful not to shake it around too much, Santa, or something may break,” Hermione said teasingly.

Severus rolled his eyes. Picking up Hermione’s worn bag, he quickly made his way downstairs. He tried to be as quiet as possible because he didn’t want to wake Serah up.

He bent down near the tree and was about to put down a present when he heard a small voice shout, “Got you!”

The living room lights turned on.

Severus turned to see four year old Serah staring up at him with a confused expression on her face. “Daddy?” she squeaked. “You’re not Santa!”

Severus chuckled. “No, I’m not.”

“But what are you doing up here?” Serah shuffled on her feet.

“I think the better question would be what are you doing down here awake?” Severus countered.

“I was waiting for Santa,” she replied with an eye roll. 

Severus smirked. The similarities between Hermione and Serah were astounding. The two of them would be carbon copies if it weren’t for the black curls that framed Serah’s angelic face instead of her mother’s brown ones.

“You do know Santa doesn’t come when little girls and boys wait up at night, Serah,” Severus explained, picked Serah up into his arms.

“What do you mean? How does he know I’m awake?”

“Because he looked into your bedroom and saw an empty bed.”

Serah frowned. “Am I going to be put on the naughty list?”

Severus laughed. “No, but I think you better head to bed before Santa does his check. We wouldn’t want to take any chances, would we?” He placed her back down on the ground.

“No!” Serah shouted, clamping her hand over her mouth. “But will you come up to my room and read me a story?”

“Serah,” Severus grumbled, wishing he could just go back to sleep.

“Please Daddy,” she begged, peering up at him with her large, brown eyes.

“Fine,” he said with a defeated sigh. Serah grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs to her room. 

“What book?” he asked, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

“The Night before Christmas!” Serah exclaimed eagerly. 

Nodding, Severus summoned the book. Opening it, he propped it up so Serah would be able to see the pictures. “Twas the night before Christmas when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.”

* * *

Hermione listened in as Severus read Serah a story. Smiling to herself she went downstairs to lay out the presents.

* * *

“But I heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight, ‘Happy Christmas to all and to all a good night.” Severus peered down at Serah who was now sleeping soundly. Placing the book on the floor he bent over and pressed a kiss to Serah’s temple. “Sweet dreams,” he whispered.

He left her room, closing the door behind her. Going downstairs, he saw that Hermione must have laid out the Christmas gifts. “Sneaky witch,” he murmured appreciatively. 

Severus returned to their bedroom and found Hermione waiting up for him. “How did it go?” she asked.

“She fell asleep after the first few stanzas,” Severus replied with a smile. He slid into the bed next to her. Her body immediately wrapped itself around his. 

“Why do you keep reading then, Severus, if she always falls asleep?”

“I can’t leave a story unfinished,” Severus drawled. 

Hermione giggled. “Well, all of the presents are under the tree.”

“Where’s my present?” Severus asked, turning so he could nuzzle her neck. He planted small kisses along her jawline.

“Right here,” she said huskily, sliding her hand down his chest and grasping his member.

* * *

With a gasp, Hermione rolled onto her back. “Severus, that was… wow.”

Severus smirked, drawing the covers up over their bodies. “Yes, it was.”

“But we should get some sleep… we don’t know how early Serah will be getting up.”

Nodding, Severus dimmed the lights. He kissed Hermione goodnight and wondered when his life had gotten so good? He was truly blessed to have a beautiful wife and daughter whom he could share the holidays with.

The two of them fell asleep only to be woken up with Serah screaming “It’s Christmas morning!” two and a half hours later.


End file.
